


Olvídate del mundo un momento

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Cuando Teddy le propone a Billy dar el siguiente paso en su relación, Billy acepta y se da cuenta de lo vivo que Teddy lo hace sentir. ADV: Depresión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olvídate del mundo un momento

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a Marvel Comics, Allan Heinberg y Jim Cheung y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Estaban sentados en la sala del departamento de Teddy, viendo televisión, cuando éste giró el rostro y observó la poblada mata de cabello negro de Billy, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y se mordía las uñas, nervioso, como siempre. Temblaba, pero Teddy dudaba que eso tuviera que ver con el clima helado porque había insistido en que Billy se cubriera con la manta que su madre había olvidado en el sillón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin querer. Había olvidado lo susceptible que Billy era sobre ese tipo de preguntas, gracias a su estado anímico perpetuo.

El muchacho saltó para alejarse de él y regalarle una mirada perturbada.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —inquirió. Teddy pasó por alto el hecho de que no le respondió.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —mintió. Había preguntado porque Billy nunca le daba la impresión de _estar bien._

Billy se relajó y volvió a su postura inicial. Teddy suspiró. Cuando el programa que estaban viendo terminó, tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. De inmediato, Billy retiró la manta de sus hombros, se levantó para doblarla y dejarla en el sillón.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo.

Teddy hizo una mueca: sólo llevaba una hora ahí. Eso era lo que él consideraba una visita rápida. Estiró la mano para tomar la de Billy, que se sobresaltó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué insistes en encláustrate en tu casa como si fueras un preso? —preguntó—. Podríamos ir a dar un paseo, ver una película,  comer helado.

Billy se mordió el labio inferior.

—No se me antoja hacer ninguna de esas cosas, Teddy —respondió, intentando sonar casual.

A Billy nunca se le antojaba hacer nada. La gente tenía que forzarlo a realizar actividades. Teddy se odiaba cada vez que le proponía intentar cosas nuevas, porque imaginaba que Billy lo odiaba también.

Tiró del brazo de Billy para obligarlo a sentarse en su regazo. Lo besó en los labios y dejó que su mano recorriera su muslo, tocando, presionando, deseando hacer desaparecer la mezclilla de su pantalón con un solo pensamiento. Quería tocarlo.

Billy jadeó cuando Teddy cambió el ángulo del beso para acariciar con sus labios la extensión de piel de su cuello blanco, el trozo de hombro que se escapaba de los confines de su ropa.

—¡Teddy! —gimoteó Billy, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el calor se había expandido por sus mejillas.

—O podríamos quedarnos aquí, _juntos_ —terminó Teddy con su propuesta de actividades por hacer _._

Billy observó con duda sus ojos azules. Tenía los labios fruncidos y las mejillas rojas; estaba temblando como una gelatina sacudida y sus rodillas habían perdido fuerza. Teddy volvió a besarle el cuello y lo oyó jadear.

—¿Juntos?

— _Muy_ juntos. 

—¿Qué tanto?

— _Mucho._

Billy sonrió: sus sonrisas eran como eclipses, no por su belleza, sino por el tiempo que tenía que pasar antes de que ocurriera uno.

— _Ok._

Su mano se hundió en el cabello dorado de Teddy.

—

Billy se sintió incómodo al principio, muy expuesto, y le costó trabajo deshacerse de su ropa, tirando de ella con los dedos como si estuviera quitándose capas de piel de encima y no mera tela.

Teddy esperó por él. Le dijo millones de veces _te amo_ y tomó su mano. Le dio prioridad a sus labios y observó sus ojos antes que su cuerpo. Billy sintió un repentino brote de seguridad en el pecho, la tristeza eterna aferrada a su espalda desvaneciéndose sólo un instante.

_Sólo un instante._

Teddy cubrió su cuerpo, pálido y desnudo, con el propio, haciéndolo sentir protegido detrás de un muro irrompible de huesos y músculos. Billy cerró los ojos, creyendo que toda su sangre haría erupción de un momento a otro. Acarició la espalda de Teddy con manos temblorosas y separó las rodillas para él. Teddy lo besó en los labios y hundió el rostro en su cuello, temblando también. Dios, lo amaba tanto. Y detestaba la idea de que Billy no se amara también.

—Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, Billy Kaplan.

Billy sonrió. Eso era… se escuchaba… _se sintió_ … muy _bien_.

Entonces, se entregó por completo, con una sonrisa en los labios, sumergido por completo en su cuerpo, sin sentirse disperso. Teddy fue gentil como una brisa de verano acariciándole la cara y su rostro estuvo iluminado como el sol todo el tiempo.

Al final, Billy intentó decir algo lindo también. Pensó en cosas como “eres genial, Teddy” o “me haces sentir vivo, Teddy”, pero su boca lo traicionó y lo que salió de ella fue:

—Te amo, Teddy.

Teddy contuvo el aliento, petrificado, con el corazón latiendo en su garganta. Esa fue la primera vez de muchas que Billy dijo aquello.


End file.
